GBoys and Horses
by IceBluTigerEyes
Summary: what happenes when the G-Boys ride horses?? a little relena bashing, mostly going for humor. YEA LAST CAHPTER UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own Gundam wing! Sigh  
  
Now on w/ the story cough that's not mine cough O and you might notice that I have a slight obsession with horses ( And this is my first fic so it's not great (  
  
  
  
G- Boys and horses  
  
All the G-boys are in the living room talking,  
  
Duo: (looks up from TV) I'm board! Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHH DUO!!! Heero: Baka u know what happens when u say that!!!  
  
Just then ArabianHorsePrincess and Celestialstar comes bounding into room.  
  
ArabianHorseprincess & Celestialstar: did we hear someone say they were board? Everyone: NO !!!! ArabianHorsePrincess: yes I did, and I've got the perfect solution to it!! evil grins  
  
An hour later all 5 G-Boys ArabianHorsePrincess and Celestialstar were down at the barns getting ready to ride!!  
  
ArabianHorseprincess: ok lets see, I'll ride Max, um Quatre can have sandbar, celestialstar can have Misty, Duo can ride Moonshadow, Heero can ride sassy, Wufie can ride Music , and Trowa can ride fancy, now any problems? Quatre: yea , why do you get the Arabian!! ArabianHorsePrincess: cuz he's mine that's why!! Quatre: oh , ok Heero: why do I get a pony? ArabianhorsePrincess: because I said so, that's why!! I didn't really mean complain!! Duo: then why. (stops talking as ArabianHorseprincess takes a step towards him)  
  
30 Min. (and still 500 complaints later) ArabianHorsePrincess: Heero!! Stop trying to shoot the poor animals!! Heero: But they make for great target pratice!! Arabianhorseprincess: sigh Quatre: how did you get all of us here anyway? ArabianHorsePrincess: because all of you wouldn't dare say no!! Quatre: oh yea Celestialstar: um, arabianhorseprincess Heero's horse just took off! ArabianHorseprincess: grrrrrrr, I guess we better go find it. Celestialstar: IT?!?! Arabianhorseprincess: yea my horse better be ok!! Smiles Arabianhorseprincess: ok guess we better split up, does everyone have their cell phones? Everyone: yep! Arabianhorseprincess: ok duo and wufie go together , me and quatre will go together and celestialstar and trowa will go together. Now any problems? Duo: do u actually mean.. (stops as once again ArabHorsePrincess starts to give him the look) ArabianHorseprincss: ok now if anyone finds any sign of the horse (celestialstar gives look) or heero then call me ok? Everyone: ok  
  
(20 min later) Duo: how the heck did we get into this mess? Wufie: I dunno Duo: I mean why do we listen to every little thing she says? Only cuz she'll kill us if we don't?!?!?! Wufie: I dunno Duo: now which way do we go? Wufie: I dunno Duo: what do u mean u dunno u have an answer to everything else!! Wufie: keeps riding and listening to duo babble on.  
  
(next scene w/ quatre and ArabHorsePrincess) ( I started putting AHP bcuz I got tired of typing ArabianHorsePrincess)  
  
AHP: this is fun huh? Quatre: yea sure, but my butt is getting sore and so far weve heard nothing about heero!! (the cell phone starts ringing) Quatre: I mean we prob won't ever find him!! AHP: picks up phone Quatre: (emberassed face) AHP: ooooo good is the horse ok? Great we'll b there as soon as we can find our way !! Celestialstar: use the gps AHP: ok we'll be there in a min!!  
  
(next scene)  
  
celestialstar: ok I think we've been going in circles Trowa: ... Celestialstar: doesn't that tree look the same as the one we passed an hour ago? Trowa: don't they all look the same? Celestialstar: yea ..but...um.. Trowa: (sigh) Celestialstar: ok then u lead us!! Trowa: ok  
  
(2 min. later they come to a stream with a bunch of trees growing around it, where the found a very wet heero hanging on a branch just above the water)  
  
Heero: I'm stuck Celestialstar: we couldn't tell (giggles) Trowa: (snickers) Celestialstar: ok (giggle) let me (giggle) call the others  
  
1 hour later  
  
AHP: we all made it? good. Duo: wow!! Heero's been beat by a horse!! Wufie: can we go now? Heero: no!! not untill u get me down!! Trowa: no were just gunna leave u there ( Heero: (starts 2 pull out gun then realizes that he used all his bullets to shoot the animals) Quatre: ok lets just get him down and go please!!  
  
(after they had gotten Heero down)  
  
AHP: what happened? Heero: sassy saw . (gulp) relena!! AHP: AHHHHHH MY POOR HORSE HAD 2 SEE THAT?!?! Oh well now she's seen the worst of the world (sigh) Quatre: ok lets go home AHP: yea , um hey guys we kinda lost the gps can we use one of your's? Duo: we dropped ours !!! Celestialstar: ours fell in the stream!!! AHP: then where are we n how do we get back?!?! Everyone: (blank looks)  
  
Ok so it wasn't that great but it was my first try , I want to make a second chapter so R&R please!! 


	2. G-Boys and Horses chapter 2

G-Boys and horses chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Ok lets go over this again I don't own gundam wing k?  
  
AHP : I finally finished it!!  
  
G-Boys: AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
AHP: whats their problem? O well on w/ the fic (  
  
  
  
( scene starts w/ everyone arguing)  
  
AHP: How could u guys lose a GPS?!?!?  
  
Duo: U Did 2!!!  
  
AHP: oh yea, ok then neone have ne ideas?  
  
Heero: does neone have a loaded gun?  
  
AHP: y, do u have a plan?  
  
Heero: no, I just wanted to get in a little target pratice while u guys figure out how to get us outta here.  
  
AHP: NO u can't have a gun 4 target pratice!! Not while were stranded!!!  
  
Heero: What if the target was relena?  
  
Everyone: (hands Heero their guns)  
  
(heero goes to find and shoot? Relena)  
  
Quatre: what if we called someone to help us?  
  
AHP: like who relena?  
  
Quatre: good point  
  
Trowa: well were not getting newhere fast, y don't we sett up camp we can't leve w/out heero neway  
  
AHP: y not?  
  
Celestialstar: (gives AHP the death glare n reaches 4 her gun) #%$^ I gave my gun to Heero!!  
  
Trowa : can we please get to setting up camp now?  
  
Duo: I just thought of something, What if relena finds us???  
  
AHP: I think I have an extra gun, let me check. (after rummaging around 4 a few min.) AH HA!! I found it!!  
  
Duo: let me have it!  
  
Ahp: no!! its mine!  
  
Duo: I have better aim!!  
  
AHP: Wanna Bet (looks at gun)  
  
Duo: (gulp) um.n.n.no  
  
AHP: ok now that that's settled we need to untack the horses  
  
Everyone: k  
  
Duo: ewwwwwwww!! This horse is sweaty!!  
  
AHP: and ur point is?  
  
Duo: now I have horse sweat all over me!!  
  
AHP: suck it up and finish!!  
  
Duo: WA..??  
  
Quatre: let me put it a nice way since she can't  
  
AHP : I heard that  
  
Quatre: neway , we are in a hurry and u need to stop complaining and finish k?  
  
Duo: oh oks (  
  
(after Horses had been untacked and camp ste up well..mostly)  
  
AHP: ok whatda say we go to sleep rite now then get an early start?  
  
Everyone but duo: ok  
  
Duo: But its only 9:30!!!  
  
AHP: y do I put up w/ this?  
  
Duo: u could just leave  
  
AHP: ok I'll take all my stuff and the horses 2  
  
Duo: on second thought I'm actually tired tonight  
  
AHP: I thought so, well I guess heero hasn't found relens yet huh?  
  
Wufie: nope we woulda heard Heeeeeerrrrroooooo along w/ gunshots  
  
AHP: oh yea that's rite (  
  
AHP: Ok well I'm going to sleep now (goes into tent and lays down)  
  
Duo: I'm going to bed 2 , she might wake up n the morning and take everything!!  
  
Quatre: I don't think she would do that, I mean she might take most of the stuff but not all of it  
  
Duo: That helps!!  
  
Quatre: I knew it would (evil grin)  
  
(12:00pm )  
  
AHP: (wakes up in a cold sweat) (then looks around and wakes up quatre)  
  
Quatre: What the hell?!?!?!  
  
AHP: I had a bad dream!!  
  
Quatre: oh god!!  
  
AHP: no really I dreamed we were in the middle of the woods and I heard relena!!!!  
  
(suddenly they hear HHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOO)  
  
Quatre: I don't thing that wuz a dream  
  
AHP: wanna wake up the others, we have a stream and buckets (evil grin)  
  
15 min later.. the other 4 were soaked and awake  
  
AHP: *snicker *  
  
Celestialstar: what the hell are u doing waking us up at midnight and soaking us?!?!?!  
  
AHP: we heard relena , it was scary  
  
Again they hear HHHHHEEEEERRRRROOOOO  
  
Duo: wheres the gun?  
  
AHP: w/ someone that knows how to aim  
  
Duo: baka  
  
AHP: I know * Smiles *  
  
Wufie: INJUSTICE!!! I'm stranded out here w/ u people and RELENA!! Getting woken up and soaked!! AND having to listen to u guys argue!!! (stops yelling and starts panting)  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Wufie: what?  
  
AHP: are u done?  
  
Wufie: well actually...um yea  
  
AHP: ok now lets get the horses ready and wait 4 heero?  
  
Everyone: ok  
  
45 min later evryone was packed  
  
celestialstar: can we trade horses?  
  
AHP: I guess  
  
Quatre: good I don't get th shrimp again  
  
AHP: hes not a shrimp hes a pony!!  
  
Quatre: a very short pony  
  
Celestialstar: I wanna ride shadow  
  
Duo: But I....  
  
Celestialstar: thanx Duo!!  
  
Duo: ur welcome I guess  
  
AHP: Quatre y don't u ride sassy?  
  
Quatre: But shes small 2!!!  
  
AHP: o well shes a little bigger (  
  
Quare: fine how much worse can it get?  
  
Suddenly it starts raining  
  
Duo: u had to say it didn't u????  
  
Quatre: it wasn't my fault  
  
Duo: sure w/e  
  
AHP: WHO THE HELL ATE ALL MY CANDY!!!  
  
Celestialstar: MINE 2!!!!!  
  
Everyone but duo: DUO DID IT!!  
  
Duo: no I didn't  
  
Trowa : then y are u starting to get hyper?  
  
Duo: Im always hyper  
  
Trowa: do u always have candy in ur hair?  
  
Duo: WA.... MY HAIR!!!!  
  
AHP: calm down its just sugar it'll wash out  
  
Duo: BUT I MIGHT GET SPLIT ENDS!!!  
  
AHP: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: O.O, ok  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
AHP: sry I'm just not a morining person  
  
Wufie: did it just start raining harder?  
  
AHP: I think so  
  
Wufie: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
AHP: ok w/e  
  
Suddenly they hear HEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOO then gunshots then 20 min later heero appears  
  
Celestialstar: did u shoot her?  
  
Heero: do u mean did I shoot her or did I kill? Her???  
  
Everyone : ( faces start getting red)  
  
Heero: well I did shoot her  
  
AHP : ok lets just go home  
  
Heero: I have to ride the pony?!?!  
  
AHP : yep  
  
Heero: * gets on* as Wufie would say Injustice!  
  
Everyone: wa.. O.O  
  
AHP: ok that was weird  
  
Duo: this rain is getting me all wet n I'm uncomofortable now  
  
AHP: would u like some pillows and room service?  
  
Duo: well yea  
  
AHP: I don't think so  
  
AHP: Well at least the rain has almost stopped (the rain suddenly gets harder)  
  
Everyone: grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Quatre : hey babe when are we gunna b home?  
  
Duo: y? *gives his best I know what ur thinking look *  
  
AHP: * Rolls eyes * first of all u know I don't like it when u call me that and second of all I have no idea it could b 2 hours n 15 min 4 all I know !!!  
  
2 hours and 15 min later  
  
AHP: I didn't seriously think that I would b rite!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
AHP: ok well were home  
  
Trowa: just for the record I'm never going on a trail ride w/ u again!!!  
  
AHP: we'll c about that!! * evil grin *  
  
Everyone : AHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
ALL G-Boys start running the same way they just came (not knowing it)  
  
Celestialstar: well I thought it wuz kinda fun  
  
AHP: me 2 I wonder what their problem is?  
  
Celestialstar: I dunno  
  
AHP: I'm sure we'll find out next time * evil grin *  
  
AHP and Celestialstar: (laughing histarically)  
  
Scene switches to trees ..  
  
  
  
Duo: hey is that poision ivy?  
  
Wufie : y don't u touch it?  
  
Duo: ok  
  
Everyone: nooooooooooooooooo  
  
Heero: hey I think I found the GPS!!  
  
Duo: yep it wuz poision ivy!!! * starts walking towards the G-boys w/ an evil grin *  
  
Scene goes black  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know it sucked but I'm still working on it k? newayz R&R pleez!!!! Tell me what ya think my next fic should b k? ( 


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING N NE WAY!!!! Just wanted to make dat clear (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre: oh God do we have to go through this again?  
  
Duo: yea we alwayz end up getting hurt or somthin  
  
AHP & Celestialstar: SHUT UP!!  
  
AHP: u guyz r whimps  
  
Celestialstar: ur supposed to b big tough "men" *snickers *  
  
Duo: if we say were whimps can we get outta this?  
  
AHP & Celestialstar: NO!!!!!  
  
Duo: *mumbles somthin * ok w/e  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( scene starts celestialstar & AHP are lookin 4 the G-Boyz)  
  
  
  
AHP: man they musta get themselves lost REAL bad!! Hope we don't,  
  
Celestialstar: yea, but we have da GPS  
  
AHP: oh yea , but its their own dumb fault 4 getting lost this time  
  
Celestialstar: should I try one of my "relena impressions" ?  
  
AHP: snickers * sure  
  
Celestialstar: HHHHHHEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOO  
  
  
  
( somewhere not so far away)  
  
  
  
Heero: OMG I think I just heard Relena  
  
Duo: well u wouldn't b if u had just shot her  
  
Heero: I did ..  
  
Duo: well u know what I mean  
  
( they all hear HHHHEEEERRRRRROOOOO)  
  
Quatre: yikes!! Shes still out there!!!  
  
Heero: lets go c if its her  
  
Wufie: are u suscidal?!?!?!  
  
Heero: um yea  
  
Wufie: that wuz obviouse  
  
  
  
( a few min later in a bunch of bushes)  
  
hears whispers *  
  
  
  
Duo: shhhhhh , whoever it is might hear us  
  
Trowa: and w/ ur big mouth theres no doubt  
  
Duo: what was that?  
  
Trowa: I said.  
  
Quatre: CAN U GUYS JUST SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Duo n Trowa: um..ok  
  
( back 2 da girls)  
  
AHP: arnt we worried Heero might think that it wuz relena callin him?  
  
Celestialstar : its not like he would do nething  
  
AHP: true , but what about the others?  
  
Celestialstar: well I guess that could b a problem  
  
AHP: did u hear that?  
  
Celestialstar: what?  
  
AHP: theres somthin n da bushes over there!!!  
  
Celestialstar: ok r we getting scared of lil woodland creatures * laughs and walks toward bushes *  
  
AHP: its big like a person I think..  
  
  
  
( back 2 boyz)  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero: shhhh I think I hear somthin  
  
Trowa; great we get to c another attempt at killing Relena  
  
Heero: that's not funny  
  
Trowa: yes it is...  
  
Quatre: u guyz they r getting closer....  
  
  
  
Heero: ok I'll jump them on the count of three..  
  
Duo: were rite bhind ya w/ . um well water baloons??  
  
Heero: oh yea big help.  
  
  
  
Duo: well our other weapons got dropped n da mud member!  
  
Heero: w/e 1....2....3.... \  
  
*suddenly Heero jumps through the bushes onto a very shocked Celestialstar *  
  
AHP: told ya so..  
  
Celestialstar: * mumbles somthin bout AHP alwayz havin to b rite *  
  
AHP: yupperz  
  
* the rest of the G -Boyz crash through the bushes and start throwin water baloons that r filled w/ .paint?? *  
  
  
  
AHP: OMG!!!! I'M GUNNA KILL U GUYZ IF THIS MESSES UP MY HAIR!!  
  
Celestialstar: I'm not worried bout my hair!!! Ewwww paint!!!!  
  
  
  
AHP: ok who gets hurt?  
  
Everyone: Duo did it!!!  
  
AHP: ok I'll take care of u lata , celestialstar wheres the GPS?  
  
Celestialstar: u..oops .. so that's wat cracked..  
  
AHP: * turns red *  
  
Celestialstar: shold I run now?  
  
AHP: no we wouldn't want to lose u out here 2  
  
Celestialstar: good..  
  
AHP: but when we get home I suggest u all run * evil smile*  
  
Celestialstar: I'll member that  
  
Trowa: ok now what?  
  
AHP: we just start walkin I guess  
  
Wufie: what way?  
  
  
  
AHP: I dunno... that way * points south *  
  
Everyone: kk * follows AHP *  
  
  
  
( after like 20 min or so..)  
  
AHP : * stops * did u hear that?!?!  
  
Heero: I did..  
  
AHP: That sounded like ..  
  
  
  
( suddenly Zechs , Dorthy , Relena , Hildie , sally po , and cathrene, step outta da bushes)  
  
AHP: WHO LET THE FREAKS OUT * w/ da baha men who let the dos out beat* .. WHO , WHO ,  
  
Dorthy: who u callin a freak?  
  
AHP: u n those Bakas w/ u  
  
Dorthy : u did not just go there  
  
AHP: yes I did  
  
Dorthy: *pulls out sword *  
  
AHP: * pulls out her alltime fav weapon these things r awsome pp1!! DA SCI'S!!)  
  
Celestialstar: this isnt gunna last long  
  
Duo: u wanna bet?  
  
Quatre: Duo u already owe us all money  
  
Celestialstar: bsides I'll b surprzed if this lasts longer n 2 min  
  
Duo: true  
  
( Dorthy and AHP start fightin)  
  
  
  
Celestialstar: GO AHP!!!  
  
  
  
( AHP stabs dorthy a few times n she falls down dead)  
  
Relena: BAKA!!!  
  
  
  
Celestialstar: MY TURN!!!  
  
  
  
AHP: KICK HER ASS!!! Oh wait we already know u can wats the fun n this?  
  
Celestialstar: just watchin Relena getting her ass kicked  
  
  
  
AHP : Oh yea!! GO CELESTIALSTAR!!!!!  
  
Relena: that better not have been an insult!!  
  
Celestialstar: and what if it was?  
  
Relena: its u im after neways * pulls out gun*  
  
AHP: well that's unsportsman like but w/e , HEY RELENA U COULDN'T AIM IF UR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!! Oh wait it does LMAO!!!  
  
  
  
Relena: SHUT UP!!!  
  
AHP: * laughs harder along w/ everyone else*  
  
Celestialstar: * stops laughin n pulls out sword*  
  
Celestialstar: 2 bad Dorthy couldn't c how to really use a sword  
  
  
  
AHP: she wouldn't b smart enough to learn newayz  
  
Celestialstar: u gots a point there ;)  
  
Relena: STOP! !!  
  
Celestialstar: lets fight bitch  
  
  
  
Heero: oops , that's gunna b bad..  
  
Duo: oops , she did it again * sings to the tune of Britnay spears oops I did it again*  
  
  
  
AHP: OOO Celestials gunna kill her!!!  
  
Duo: BLOODSHED!!!!  
  
Trowa: * snickers*  
  
  
  
Quatre: oooo I cant watch!! , actually I can * evil smile*  
  
Wufie: O.O I wouldn't wanna fight her....  
  
Heero: u think livin w/ her is safe??  
  
Celestialstar: I heard that!!!  
  
Heero: its true  
  
Celestialstar: well mayb sometimes  
  
Relena: * shoots n misses *  
  
Heero: shes dead ..  
  
Wufie: this is gunna b messy..  
  
AHP: scary..  
  
Celestialstar: * stabs Relena in da stomach n Relena falls 2 da ground *  
  
AHP: wow kool!!  
  
Trowa: that wuz interesting...  
  
Wufie: remind me not to make AHP or Celestialstar mad...  
  
Quatre: that's not hard to remember , but its easy to do  
  
AHP & Celestialstar: * evil smiles*  
  
Duo: I wanna c them fight on a sugar high!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O NOOOO!!!!  
  
Duo: it was worth a try.  
  
Heero: Celestialstar , can u put the sword down now plz?  
  
Celestialstar: oops , oks * smiles n puts sword away *  
  
Heero: thank u  
  
Celestialstar: no problem , but u owe me ;)  
  
Heero: knew that wuz comin  
  
AHP: um guyz..  
  
Duo: what now  
  
AHP: well if ur gunna b like that.  
  
Duo: never mind , wats wrong? (  
  
AHP: I'll ignor ur rudeness , newayz the rest of the Freak shows gone. n guess wat? We gotta hunt em down * evil smiles *  
  
Celestialstar: MAN.. Er FREAK HUNT!!!!  
  
  
  
Duo: MORE BLOODSHED!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ok guyz I know it isnt that good I think chapter4 is going to b better  
  
Heero: great were all gunna die!!  
  
Duo: can I have sugar??  
  
AHP; NO!!! No1 is gunna die. well mayb n Duo u can have sugar as long as ur not newhere near me!!  
  
Celestialstar: same here!!! But I want sugar 2!!!  
  
AHP: oks we'll go fing sugar c'mon!! * celestialstar & AHP leve to find sugar *  
  
Duo: does that mean we have to finish the endin stuff??  
  
Quatre: guess so , newayz if u gots ne ideas 4 the next chapter let her know!!!  
  
Celestialstar n AHP on sugar high * BYE ALL!!!!!  
  
Duo: wanna c em fight now? * evil grin *  
  
Every1 else: AHHHHHH!!! * runs away* 


	4. 4th and last cahpter! : :

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!! But I did write the story!! (  
  
Duo: the sad story it is  
  
AHP: SHUT UP MAXWELL!!  
  
Quatre: think shes gunna kill him?  
  
CelestialStar: Im bettin on AHP, Duo wat color coffin do u want?  
  
Duo: wa.??? OH SHIT!!!!  
  
Wufie: that wuz expected...  
  
Heero: * gives Duo his gun * it wont help..much  
  
Duo: thanx man * trys to shoot AHP *  
  
AHP: omg!! That isnt gunna help u!! ur aim like totally sux!!!  
  
Duo: uh. * drops gun n runs as fast as he can *  
  
CelestialStar: that was entertaining , can we start now?  
  
Trowa: Im gunna run w/ Duo * runs *  
  
Quatre: I'm not sayin nothin!! * starts runnin *  
  
Wufie: um.. * starts runnin 2 *  
  
Heero: DUO I WANT MY GUN BACK!!!!! *starts runnin after him *  
  
CelestialStar: she won't hit me  
  
AHP: I wont?  
  
CelestialStar: well I didn't think u would..  
  
  
  
AHP: ur rite I wouldn't hit U unless I had 2.  
  
CelestialStar: not rite..  
  
AHP: * smiles * I know  
  
CelestialStar: ok can we start now?  
  
AHP: fine , ur impatiant u know that?  
  
CelestialStar: only w/ u  
  
AHP: so unluved , ok ppl here is my really crappy fic!!! ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( scene starts G-Boyz CelestialStar n AHP are lookin 4 da freaks )  
  
CelestialStar: I dun think were getting newhere..  
  
AHP: that's not my fault , Im not the one who broke the GPS!!  
  
Heero: * galres at AHP *  
  
AHP: don't look at me like that @$$ hole!!  
  
Heero: back off baka!!!  
  
CelestialStar: GUYZ!!!!  
  
AHP: u might wanna stay outta this  
  
Heero: FU** OFF AHP!!! I BROKE THE STUPID GPS REMEMBER?!?!?!  
  
Every1 not involved: O.O  
  
AHP: oh yea u did..  
  
Quatre: this aint good  
  
Wufie: I have her sword  
  
Duo: she don't got her gun either ;)  
  
Quatre: good job guyz , um y?  
  
Duo: we figured that we would b one of the first ones she tried to use them on!!  
  
Quatre: shoulda known ,  
  
AHP: OMG!! No1 tells me 2 F** off!! ok im gunna kill u !!  
  
CelestialStar: is she mad bout him pissin her off or the GPS?  
  
Quatre: Heero pissed her off , she would b more mad bout that , dun ask me y  
  
CelestialStar: oh oks , AHP!!! Dun kill Heero!!! PLZ!!!!  
  
Heero: O.O * stands there shocked *  
  
Quatre: ok I dun wanna get involved but.. GUYZ!!!! WE SHOULDN'T B FIGHTING EACHOTHER!!!  
  
AHP: * stops rite b4 she knockes out Heero *  
  
CelestialStar: * falls tryin to stop b4 she runs n2 AHP *  
  
Heero: * sighs n relaxes *  
  
AHP: u have a point but he pissed me off!!!  
  
Quatre: well keep that anger n when we find da freakes u can take it out on them k?  
  
AHP: OOOO OKS!!! * turns around n starts walkin again * c'mon guyz!!!  
  
CelestialStar: ok that wuz weird ..  
  
Heero: I'm still alive...  
  
Quatre: lets go guyz..  
  
( every1 starts walkin )  
  
CelestialStar: did u guyz hear that???  
  
Duo: I didn't say nething!!  
  
AHP: idoit not u!!  
  
Duo: oh oks. HEY !!!!  
  
AHP: slowness!!  
  
DUO; grrrrrrrr  
  
CelestialStar: no I heard somthin n da bushes!!  
  
AHP: hehe y don't u go check it out?  
  
CelestialStar: w/e , only if u come w/ me..  
  
AHP: u want me jumped???? Ok  
  
CelestialStar: better u than me ;)  
  
AHP: so unluved  
  
Grls starts walkin toward da bushes*  
  
  
  
CelestialStar pushes AHP nfront *  
  
AHP: oh I c how u r..  
  
CelestialStar: well if its Zechs I'd rather u get jumped , * smiles *  
  
  
  
AHP: geez w/e  
  
grlz r about to walk through da bushes *  
  
zechs jumpes AHP and Cathreine jumps CelestialStar *  
  
AHP: ok I thought I got my way not CelestialStar!!!  
  
Zechs : I'm just supposed to keep u buzy so that cathriene can take care of CelestialStar  
  
AHP: ok u shouldn't have said that!!!  
  
Zechs: y not?  
  
Quatre: cuz she don't like her friendz getting hurt more than she hates herself getting hurt..  
  
Zechs: oh...  
  
AHP pulls out gun n shoots Zechs rite n between da eyes *  
  
Cathriene : ur dead CelestialStar!!!  
  
CelestialStar: omg , u couldn't do nething 2 me if u wanted 2...  
  
AHP: need help CelestialStar?  
  
CelestialStar: no but stay close by  
  
AHP: gotcha , I dun think Im goin newhere..  
  
Trowa: don't mess w/ CelestialStar  
  
Cathriene: I will if I want n I will beat her!!  
  
Heero: oh that's gunna cost her...  
  
CelestialStar punches her n breakes her jaw *  
  
cathriene is talkin funny now *  
  
Cathriene: u lil Baka!!!  
  
CelestialStar: fine I'll take that as a compliment , * punches her n the stomach *  
  
AHP: ok spice this shit up , * throws CelestialStar her gun that she snuck back from Duo while he wuznt lookin *  
  
CelestialStar: thanx , * shoots Cathriene n da leg *  
  
Duo: um AHP is that ur gun??  
  
AHP: yup , n u better not ever touch it again...  
  
Duo: * gulp * ok  
  
Cathriene: * pulls a gun outta nowhere n shoots CelestialStar n da stomach *  
  
CelestialStar: ow..  
  
Heero trowa n AHP: CELESTIALSTAR!!!  
  
Every1 else : O.O omg!!  
  
AHP: oh geez , Celesiar shoot her!!!  
  
CelestialStar: ooo oks * shoots Cathriene n da head *  
  
Heero n trowa : * runs over n helps CelestialStar *  
  
AHP: CelestialStar u oks?  
  
CelestialStar: yea Im ok  
  
AHP: we gotta get her bck soon  
  
Heero: n how the hell can we do that?  
  
AHP: dunno .hmmmmm * whistles n her horse Max comes runnin *  
  
Trowa: n how is this gunna help her?  
  
AHP: dumb ass put her on Max!! that way she dosnt havta walk.  
  
Quatre: omg!! AHP's lettin some1 else ride Max!!!  
  
AHP: I trust CelestialStar w/ him ..  
  
Quatre: that would b a first  
  
AHP: w/e , newayz he knows the way home I think  
  
Duo: y didn't u do this b4??????  
  
AHP: cuz we wernt goin home!!!!  
  
Duo: so , u coulda put us outta wonderin how were gunna get home!!!!!  
  
AHP: SHUT UP!!! I can do w/e I want n I didn't think it wuz good to get ur hopes up he knows a lil bit of the way not the whole way!!  
  
Heero: that helps us now dosnt it?  
  
AHP: shut up!! N we still gotta take care of 2 more of da feaks!!  
  
Hildi comes up bhind every1 *  
  
Max turns around n runs her over *  
  
AHP: I taught him well * smiles *  
  
Every1 : O.O  
  
Heero: that wuz interesting..  
  
CelestialStar: wow that wuz fun can I do it again??  
  
AHP: I dun care  
  
Heero: they r determined to scare us 2 death!!  
  
Quatre: u just now figured this out???  
  
Heero: * sigh * nope  
  
sally is watchin from da bushes*  
  
  
  
Max turns n runs through the bushes trampling sally *  
  
Trowa: wat the hell u teachin dat horse?!?!?!?!  
  
Quatre: u don't wanna know!!!  
  
AHP: how 2 defend himself (  
  
CelestialStar: THAT WUZ FUN!!!!  
  
Heero: we have 1 more to finish off..  
  
AHP: I dun no where she is tho * starts playin w/ her gun n drops it n it goes off shootin n2 the tree *  
  
noin falls out of the tree *  
  
AHP: OOO LOOK I FOUND HER!!!  
  
Every1 : only u  
  
AHP: I know rite?  
  
CelestialStar: so did we get every1???  
  
AHP: wellz guess so  
  
Duo : how are we supposed to get home??  
  
AHP: follow Max  
  
Duo: so we gotta walk???????  
  
AHP: um . no I guess...  
  
AHP whistles n 6 more horses come runnin *  
  
Duo: I hate u sometimes  
  
AHP: good I have achived my goal!! * smiles *  
  
Duo: that's just wrong!!  
  
AHP: wuz j/k  
  
Quatre: ok guyz lets go...  
  
AHP: * sigh * I cant even finish a fight nemore!!  
  
Quatre: nope cuz ur gunna hurt some1 probally  
  
  
  
AHP: I thought that wuz the whole point..  
  
  
  
Quatre: * sigh * no  
  
AHP: then wat is???  
  
Quatre: well...  
  
CelestialStar: STOP IT!!!!!  
  
AHP: but I wanna know y I cant finish my fights!!  
  
Quatre: cuz eventually ur gunna hit one of us...  
  
AHP: so...  
  
Duo: n u thought I wuz slow???  
  
AHP: FU** off ass hole!!!!  
  
Duo: wat did u call me?!?!?!?!  
  
AHP: u heard me..  
  
Quatre: STOP!!!! We gotta get home now!!!  
  
AHP: o yea newayz the other horses know the way home like Max so lets go  
  
every1 gets on a horse *  
  
( a few hours lata)  
  
Duo: ok Ive been scratched bruised n dragged through these whole entire woods!!! Where are they taking us?!??!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
AHP: c that's wat I wuz trying to tell u they know MOST of the way home but it's the long way  
  
Heero: we gotta get bck n now  
  
AHP: rite , um lets c who wuz the 1 that broke our GPS??  
  
Heero: im gunna break u n a min!!!  
  
AHP: fine go ahead n try!!  
  
CelestialStar: I didn't get to fight much!!!! I wanna fight!!!  
  
  
  
Quatre: somehow I think us that are smart should run * gets tackled off his horse by AHP *  
  
Trowa: I agree * gets tackled by CelestialStar *  
  
CelestialStar n AHP: nope!!!  
  
Duo: should we try to run 4 it?  
  
Quatre: no they will just run after us...  
  
Duo: im gunna newayz....  
  
  
  
Rest of the guyz : me 2!!!  
  
boyz start running *  
  
AHP: think that mud puddle could help us here?  
  
CelestialStar: yuperz,  
  
grls tackle guyz , guyz go sliding n2 mud puddle *  
  
AHP 2 CelestialStar: ok who u thinks gunna b pissed the most?  
  
CelestialStar: Heero  
  
AHP: good bet , but wat bout Mr. Injustice?  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: hmmmmm that's a hard call ,  
  
  
  
AHP: wanna make a bet?  
  
CelestialStar: oks  
  
AHP: I bet Wufie is gunna b pissed off the worst  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: and I bet Heero is..  
  
Heero starts walkin towards them *  
  
AHP: hmmm * starts thinkin I might lose AHHH CANT LOSE!!! *  
  
AHP: hey Caf'e like da mud? It helps ur complction ya know  
  
wufie gets up n starts running toward grls *  
  
  
  
Celestialstar: that's not rite!  
  
  
  
AHP: I won  
  
CelestialStar: yea but were gunna get hurt now...  
  
  
  
Quatre: WUFIE STOP!!  
  
Grlz: O.O huh?  
  
Wufie: wat????  
  
Quatre: come here , we gots a plan  
  
  
  
wufie n da other boyz starts talkin *  
  
AHP: this isnt good is it???  
  
CelestialStar: nope  
  
AHP: wat u think there gunna do??  
  
CelestialStar: I dunno but if they r cooperating its not gunna b good ..  
  
  
  
AHP: hehehehe ur rite hmmmmm they wouldn't dare do nething 2 me !!!  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: well this time they might  
  
  
  
boyz run over n all 5 pick up CelestialStar walk over to the deepest part of the mud puddle n drops her *  
  
AHP: * Laughing as hard as she can *  
  
CelestialStar: that's not rite!! ASS HOLES!!!  
  
  
  
AHP: * still laughing 2 hard to talk *  
  
  
  
boyz walk over all 5 pick up AHP takes her over 2 where CelestialStar is n drops her *  
  
  
  
AHP : O.O  
  
every1 else starts laughing as hard as she wuz *  
  
  
  
AHP: ok that's it!!! * tackles 3 of da guyz *  
  
CelestialStar: Ooo koolz!!! * tackles the other 2 *  
  
a huge mud WAR breaks out n the grls end up winning 2 hours lata *  
  
  
  
AHP: ha!! We won!!!!  
  
Duo: but ur still covered n mud  
  
CelestialStar: ewwwww this sux  
  
Wufie: well meeg4mpn , so u as weak women should have no problem w/ it. * smiles *  
  
  
  
AHP n CelestialStar: * look at eachother n nod *  
  
CelestialStar n AHP tackle Wufie at the sameime *  
  
AHP: r we still weak??  
  
Wufie: ok ok u 2 rnt but the rest of the women out there are!!  
  
AHP: wellz at least im not * smiles *  
  
CelestialStar: YEA!! Im not weak!!! IM strong!!! YEA!! * starts dancin *  
  
  
  
AHP: IM an Angle * smiles this sweet smile *  
  
CelestialStar: * stops dancing n gives her a funny look * AWW SHIT UR HALOS ON FIRE!!! * starts laughin *  
  
AHP: u mean some1 noticed???  
  
Boyz: omg!!!  
  
CelestialStar: ok we got 2 get home ,  
  
AHP: hmmm oks the horses r still here , n Duo don't make ne smart comments if u don't wanna walk  
  
Duo: u cant make me walk  
  
AHP: they r my horses * gives him her im pissed don't mess w/ me look *  
  
Duo: * gulp * ok  
  
every1 gets on there hores n starts walking , suddenly they go through some more bushes n they c there house *  
  
AHP: that wuz easy  
  
Duo: shit I coulda walked!!  
  
AHP: u wanna get off then???  
  
Duo: no  
  
AHP: oks wellz guess were home!!! Guess that's it * sigh * oh wellz  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: no more plz!!! We wont run away this time !!!  
  
  
  
AHP: ok guyz I'll b nice no more of this series I'll start another 1 n yes ppl it will b better!!!  
  
Quatre: she means that shes gunna b even meaner  
  
CelestialStar: u mean her "halo" is gunna b in flames??  
  
Quatre: wat halo?!?!?  
  
CelestialStar: ur rite by then it'll b all burned up!! Lol!!  
  
AHP: funny guyz!!  
  
Trowa: Celestialstar is rite u know  
  
AHP: u alwayz think shes rite!!!  
  
Trowa: not alwayz , just most of the time  
  
Heero: CelestialStar is rite  
  
AHP: I thought I alwayz wuz?!?!!?  
  
Quatre: u r but so is she  
  
AHP: oooo I can live w/ that!!! (  
  
Wufie: there not rite there mean!!!  
  
AHP n Celestialstar: u did not just go there!! * starts running after Wufie *  
  
Duo: wellz better him than us..  
  
  
  
Heero: yea really  
  
Trowa: yup  
  
Quatre: oks wellz guess we gotta finish this up , oks lets c wat would AHP say?!?!  
  
Duo: u should know !!  
  
Quatre: ok , um.. C yas lata!!  
  
Duo: close enough .  
  
  
  
Every1 n CelestialStar n AHP N wufie 2 : BYES ALL!!!  
  
  
  
**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
  
  
  
  
Oks guyz I think this is it 4 this series , cuz I got kinda board w the whole thing n my schedual dosnt allow much time to do this , I had 2 hours to write this!!! That's y its crappy so sry allz!! Newayz R&R PLZ!!  
  
Duo: they wouldn't R&R!  
  
AHP: Im gunna take care of u as soon as I can find all my weapons that u guyz hid  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: mayb u should torture him!!! MAKE HIM TELL U!!  
  
AHP: I don't got my weapons!!! Newayz somthin else to add 2 my list of things 2 do,  
  
  
  
CelestialStar: u shou ed 2 it by now...  
  
Duo: wellz the good newz is that u'll prob never find em!!  
  
AHP; so u do know where they r?!?!?!  
  
Duo: uh...  
  
AHP: every day I am forced to add another person *cough * or 2 to the list of ppl that piss me off * walks away * 


End file.
